Crusade Gone Awry Ch 04
by hotboy21
Summary: A woman is taken as a mate for the rabbit-men...ALL of them.


_Warning! This chapter contains: non-consent, impregnation, anthro (rabbit men), gangbang, kidnap, cunnilingus, titjob, handjob, blowjob, creampie, analingus, anal, and like a ten-way with a single woman. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
_

Far too early in the morning, Renard was forced to wake up. Considering that he spent the majority of the previous night flirting with pigwomen and eating fruit, he had less than an hour of sleep. He was summoned to Colonel Lionheart's tent. The fox-man instantly knew this couldn't be good, especially considering every meeting he had with the leader of this army was an unpleasant experience. Captain Fenner, for her part, didn't seem bothered by her late night. Sleepless nights were a common experience for soldiers. Renard however, seemed to be greatly affected.

As Renard entered the tent, he yawned mightily and rubbed his eyes. Talia followed after him, a wary look in her eyes. The fox-man didn't appear to have his wits, and the colonel's face was red with anger. This could be a very bad situation. He only other person in the tent was Catarina Steinem, who appeared to be writing in the army's daily log in a book. Renard marched in front of Lionheart, sighed, and stared at the colonel's furious face.

"What?" Renard said. His tone was sarcastic, and it sounded as if he expected the colonel to bother him over something trifling. Lionheart practically snarled at him.

"One of my majors went missing last night." the colonel said through his teeth.

Renard paused for a moment, then shrugged and shook his head. "And?"

"Where were you?" Lionheart demanded.

"In my tent." Renard snapped.

The colonel turned towards Talia, who flinched before answering.

"He's telling the truth sir." she lied. "I watched him all night. He never left." If she told the truth, Lionheart might cut Renard down where he stood. The fox-man had only visited the monster women for some fruit, but Talia had no doubt that the colonel would think otherwise.

"So you were sleeping away when another monster came and took some of my soldiers?" Lionheart demanded.

"Why do you expect me to do everything?" Renard demanded irritably. "You want me to guide your army, have the gift of prophecy to know what's going to happen, stay awake all night on watch, and defend all of your troops? You're not paying me nearly enough to do all that."

The colonel's hand gripped on his sword tightly. Catarina had stopped writing and stood up. She was now nervously glancing between the colonel and their guide.

"I hired you to take us through this desert, unharmed!" Lionheart shouted.

"You hired me to take you to the Demon King's palace," Renard bit back. "which is what I'm doing. So far, I've been doing my job. Perhaps you should be doing yours." Both Talia and Catarina tensed up. Lionheart was clearly a proud man, hitting his ego like that was a bad idea. With his face growing even redder, the colonel stepped forward until he was in Renard's face.

"Don't tell me how to run my army!" the commander barked. "I have lost two of my commanders and a private! You haven't protected us from anything! First Private Helena Burks! Now it's Major Oren Ackler! If you honestly think...!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Renard said. He took a step back and raised his paws. "Ackler, the food guy?"

"Yes. The food guy." the colonel replied with venom in his voice.

"The guy who chased after that desert witch for garlic?"

"Yes!"

"How do you know he didn't wander off on his own?"

The colonel flinched and his jaw dropped. "Are you trying to say a soldier of mine would abandon his post!?"

"He didn't want to be here anyway, anyone with eyes could see that. The moment he smelled garlic he chased after a dangerous witch. He probably went after her in the night. He's either a captive or dead now."

"You don't know that!"

"And you don't know either Commander Stick-Up-His-Ass!"

The colonel partially drew his sword and stepped back up to Renard.

"I will not take this kind of disrespect from...!"

Catarina had seen enough. She jumped forward and got in between them. She actually pushed the colonel back a few paces.

"Okay! Okay! Stop! Stop!" she cried. "Renard hasn't had much sleep! That's why he's being disrespectful! You remember what sleepless night were like at first, right colonel?" Lionheart didn't take his eyes off Renard, and his face was beet red. For several moments, a tense silence hung in the air, as neither no one dared to move.

"I suppose." the colonel said through grit teeth. "I'll give the monster-man a break, for now."

"That'd be a pleasant change." Renard muttered. Now it was Talia that came between them. She began to push him out of the tent.

"That's enough!" she declared. "Out! Out!" Renard allowed her to shove him out of the tent, ending the argument. Catarina breathed a sigh of relief, and backed away from the colonel. His eyes had a lethal glare in them, and his hand still had a death-grip on his sword.

"Sir," Catarina began. "I know that Renard is a monster, but he has guided us to the oases so far. We can't get rid of him or we won't know where to go. He's lived as a monster all of his life. He doesn't know anything about the ways of humans. We just need him to guide us to the palace, then we can get rid of him."

The colonel paused a moment. "I suppose you're right." He finally sheathed his sword all the way. "Tell him we better get to the next oasis very quickly. Our water level is low."

"Yes sir. Please sir, you have to lead us. Try not to become too angry."

"I will try." That was all he was willing to promise.

Talia pushed Renard a good ways out of the tent before she finally stopped. Once she did, she gave him a hard glare.

"What the hell was that?" she demanded. "Are you trying to get killed?"

"I'm not doing anything wrong!" Renard retorted. "I'm doing what I'm supposed to do! Have I not led you guys to every oasis so far?"

"Yes, but that's not the point!"

"No! That's is the point! That guy," The fox-man pointed to the colonel's tent. "is a giant blowhard. He's going to blame every mistake you guys make on me!"

"You're a monster! You have the Demon King's blood in you! Of course he blames you-" Talia stopped dead. She hadn't meant to blurt that out. She had been building a relationship with Renard, and she had a feeling she just sunk it. For his part, the fox-man's expression fell. He took a few steps away from Talia, his face completely sour. "Renard...I didn't mean..."

"No, you did mean it." he snapped. "I'm just a monster from the Demon King, is that it?"

"No! It's not like that!"

"But that was in your head, or you wouldn't have said it."

Talia flinched, her voice catching in her throat.

"That's what I thought." Renard said. He pointed at the colonel's tent. "Mark my words. There's something really wrong with that guy, and he'll be the death of all of you, and it WON'T be this monster's fault." The fox-man then turned and stomped away. Talia felt something drop in her guts. Just when she was getting somewhere with Renard, she had to open her big mouth. He was just grumpy from lack of sleep, that was all. With a good night's rest he would be back to normal, but even so, he would remember what she said. She cast her eyes toward the ground and sighed. Perhaps she wasn't meant to have friends.

*

Much to everyone's pleasure, the trip to the next oasis was uneventful. It took them half of the day, and once they arrived, they were pleasantly surprised. It was huge, with a rather large forest around it. Most of the troops cried out in joy upon seeing it. After a quick scouting by Renard revealed that there were no alarunes and no pigmen, the army happily pitched it's tents. Colonel Lionheart could see that his troops were both exhausted, and their morale was incredibly low. Although he was loathed to do so, he ordered a respite for the rest of the day. Fighting the Demon King with bottomed-out morale was a terrible idea anyway. For the rest of the day, all of his troops drank, ate fruit, and even bathed in small groups. Lionheart didn't want a certain someone to get off easy, however.

Renard once again entered Lionheart's tent, this time not accompanied by Captain Fenner. Catarina stood at attention over to the side, tense that another argument would break out. The fox-man didn't say anything, he merely stood in front of the colonel's makeshift desk. Lionheart ignored him for several moments, writing his own notes. When he was finished, he gazed up at Renard. His face, at least was calm.

"I have realized you are right about certain aspects of your job." Lionheart said.

"That's refreshing." Renard muttered.

"It has occurred to me that I haven't been letting you do your job properly."

Renard paused, blinking. "Okay..."

"So, as a guide, you seem to be lacking proper knowledge of what's to come. You should scout ahead to the next oasis, and make sure you are up to date with all we will be facing."

The fox-man's face fell. "That's a whole day's travel! I won't be back until tomorrow morning!"

"Then might I suggest you get going now. And I wouldn't think about ditching, if you still expect to get paid."

Renard narrowed his eyes. The money wasn't worth all this trouble. In truth, he was more worried about what Adrum had told him before he left. If he didn't help the crusaders to the best of his abilities, it would be the old man he had to answer to. If they didn't have a guide, their only choice was to march back to the city...where Adrum would be waiting. Renard felt a shiver down his spine at the prospect.

"Fine." the fox-man said. "I will scout ahead and see what obstacles we face. Do me a large favor so you don't yell at me when we come back? Tell your troops to, literally, touch nothing. Not an odd-looking plant, not another creature, not a single thing that isn't something normal. Can you do that?"

"I will make sure they all know."

"Good. When I get back, I don't want you questioning my methods or arguing with me. I will know everything in our way, and I will know how to deal with it. Can you at least do me that courtesy?"

"If you truly know what will happen, there will be no questioning or arguing." Lionheart said tersely. "Now get going. Catarina, go and tell all the commanders. Touch nothing."

*

A few hours later, a group of ten women were bathing in the oasis. They didn't really have anything to worry about. Most of the other troops were guarding against attacks. Among the group bathing was First Lieutenant Eliza Bevens, the woman obsessed with new and interesting creatures. In truth, she had been somewhat disappointed so far. She had been expecting to see a menagerie of odd and unusual monsters to whet her excited appetite. Instead, all she had seen were some pigmen and a giant flower. While she found that fun, it wore off quickly.

As Eliza came up from washing her hair, she saw that most of the other women had finished and were laying about in the cool water. They couldn't hog all the time at the oasis. There were eight hundred other soldiers waiting for their turn.

"Okay!" the first lieutenant shouted. "Out of the water!" The group of women groaned a little and waded their way out. They began to pick up their clothes and put them back on.

Then a bush rustled. All of the women threw each other worried glances. There was always the possibility of a man peeping, or even monster. Then again, the rest of their forces were supposed to be guarding the oasis. What could it be? Eliza motioned for the women to grab their weapons, which they did. She walked over to the bush, her sword at the ready. She, ever-so-gently, poked at the bush. Instantly, three small creatures dashed out of the leaves, gazing around, confused. Eliza yipped for a second in surprise, then her eyes widened excitedly.

"Desert lagomorphs!" she shouted excitedly. They were basically small rabbit people, usually between two and three feet tall. They still had bunny-like faces and legs, but their upper body was more like a human. Their eyes were incredibly expressive and they had human-like hands. On top of that, they were known to be adorable. Unlike what Eliza had heard, the three of them were white, not brown. It must have been a new colorization. The lagomorphs glanced around nervously. One of them was carrying a piece of fruit in his small hands. They must have been searching for food. Eliza excitedly bounded over to her things and began digging through them, trying to find her notebook she wrote in.

"Um..." one of the other female soldiers asked. "Are those things...dangerous?"

"Oh! Not at all!" Eliza declared, pulling out her booklet. "Desert lagomorphs are harmless. They're one of the few creatures that are." She turned toward them and quickly began sketching. "We even found some white ones! I wonder if they're an albino of some sort? I think they're all male. Male's have smaller ears."

The three lagomorphs gathered together in a group, oddly staring at the humans. They seemed to be communicating quietly. All of the women put their weapons down, staring at them.

"The first lieutenant said they were harmless."

"Yeah, but she's obsessed with dangerous monsters."

"They are awful cute...and they're only a few feet tall. What harm could they do?"

The lagomorphs turned toward the women. With tiny rabbit hops, they began to stray closer. Eliza was too busy sketching to give any orders or anything. One of the women glanced around at the others, and then she knelt down and stuck out her hand.

"It's okay." she said. "We're not going to hurt you." A single rabbit-man hopped forward a few more paces. He then began sniffing her hands, inquisitively. Getting a little bolder, it hopped closer and began sniffing her body. The woman cooed and pet the lagomorph on the head, which it didn't seem bothered by at all. "Awww! They're adorable!" The other women also knelt down, holding out their own hands. The other two lagomorphs, including the one holding the piece of fruit, began hopping over. They began sniffing all of the women, allowing the crusaders to pet them.

"What are they doing?" one of the women asked.

"I guess they're just checking us out!" another cried.

"Hey! Watch it!" one said. The lagomorph with the fruit and hopped between her legs, and was sniffing. The woman took a step backwards, but the small rabbit-man stepped after her, still smelling. Eliza walked over and kept drawing.

"Wow! That one really likes you!" the first lieutenant cried. The lagomorph circled her for a moment, still sniffing. "What's your name? So I can record it!"

"What are you writing in that thing?" the one being sniffed asked.

"Oh, they're just observations! Come on! Where's your sense of discovery?"

The woman being sniffed sighed and shook her head, staring at the other girls with an exasperated look. They all giggled at her. "Corporal Dinah Miller sir. At your disposal."

"Dinah...Miller..." Eliza said, quickly writing the name. "This is all great information!" All of the girls rolled their eyes. There was a reason people called the First Lieutenant "Crazy Eliza."

Abruptly, the lagomorph stopped circling. Instead, he stood up on his hind legs and stretched out his hands. It appeared as if he was offering her the fruit.

"Wha...what is he doing?" Dinah asked, a little flabbergasted. Eliza licked her lips and her eyes were full of fire. She was sketching away, frantically.

"Desert lagomorphs are incredibly intelligent! He must like you!" she cried.

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Dinah said. She smiled, reached out, and took the fruit. "Thank you so much." She reached out to pet him. The rabbit-man took her hand and began rubbing his face on her palm. All of the women let out similar sounds of "aw." The lagomorph continued to rub his face against her, going up her bare arm and onto her shoulder and chest. Dinah giggled for a second before giving the lagomorph a little shove. "Whoa! Easy boy!" The rabbit-man leaned back on his feet. He stared at her for a moment, with his expressive blue eyes. Even Dinah could see there was something behind them, some kind of intelligence. It twitched it's nose for a few moments, then turned and began hopping away. The other two followed, and they disappeared back into the bushes. All of the women, save for Eliza, then stood up and began laughing among each other.

"That was adorable!" one of the women shouted.

"Yeah, it's nice not to have something attack us!"

"And I got some fruit!" Dinah declared, holding it up in the air. "What is it, anyway?"

"Pomegranate." Eliza said off-handedly. "I gotta finish drawing. You gals do whatever."

All of the women glanced at each other and laughed again. They then began wandering back to camp, glad they were finally able to have a pleasant experience for once.

*

Much later that as night fell, Dinah was preparing for bed in her tent. It was empty at the time, as the other girls who resided in it were taking their turn with bathing. It had taken the army most of the day, but almost all of them had taken a bath. Everyone was feeling a lot better, and morale was back up. Dinah was wearing her armor to sleep. They had learned that the hard way after the pigman attack. As she yawned and set her head on her pillow, she heard something. There was a scratching noise.

The corporal lifted her head and grabbed her sword. She craned her neck around, acutely aware. Considering that the camp was heavily guarded, she doubted that some monster could sneak in. She got to her feet, drawing her weapon. Then her tent flapped on one side. She spun around, her sword at the ready.

It was one of the lagomorphs. It stood in her tent, sniffing the air. It had dug through the bottom of the tent, so it could come inside. Dinah put her hand to her chest and sighed. It was probably the one from earlier, coming to give her a visit. She sheathed her sword and knelt down.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "It's not safe!" The lagomorph hopped over to her. It sniffed her hand, as if confused. "Oh, you can't smell me with my armor on!" She quickly took off her gauntlet and held her bare hand out. The rabbit-man leaned over, sniffed it for a moment, and then began licking her fingers. "Hey! Stop that!" The lagomorph leaned back. He stood on his feet and let out a high-pitch squeak. "Aw, that's adorable. Did you miss me-"

Something hit the back of Dinah's head, hard. She could hear it crack against her skull, like she had been hit with a hammer. Stars exploded in her eyes, and then blackness enveloped her. The last thing she felt was herself hitting the ground. Then it was all blank.

*

As the sun rose, Renard shuffled his way back into camp. His feet were dragging in the sand. His eyes were notably glassy, and bags were forming under them. As he approached the nearest guard, they drew their sword and approached.

"Renard!" the guard shouted.

"What?" Renard growled harshly. It was so hateful that the solider actually flinched, afraid he was going to be attacked.

"The...the colonel wants to see you, immediately!"

"That's a shock." the fox-man bit. He growled and began shuffling toward the colonel's tent. The guard was supposed to follow him, but he suddenly felt apprehensive. Instead, he stayed at his post. There was something suddenly lethal about the previously jovial fox-man.

As Renard entered the tent, he saw that it was filled. All of the officers were in there, including Sam Ageril, Tay Rainground, Eliza Bevens, and Talia Fenner, the whole gang. It had apparently been called in a hurry, as Talia wasn't wearing her armor. They all turned and looked at Renard as he entered. The fox-man stopped, groaned, and slumped a little.

"Alright, what happened?" he asked. Colonel Lionheart stood up from his table, his face red again.

"A corporal went missing last night." he snapped.

Renard paused, blinking a little dumbly. "Should we start putting bells on you people?"

Lionheart's eye twitched. "She just disappeared! No one saw or heard anything!"

"I wasn't here, what do you want me do? Our path is free of hassles, by the way. You're welcome."

"You said this place was safe!"

"No, I said that it was free of alarunes and pigmen. I told you guys not to touch anything."

"We didn't!" Eliza cried. Renard's tired eyes turned to her.

"What do you mean "we?"" he asked. Eliza flinched. Now everyone turned to her. She began to sweat.

"It wasn't...it wasn't anything dangerous!" she cried.

"What wasn't?" Renard asked. "I told you not to touch anything! It was an order! What did you do?" He put his hands on his waist. Talia began to sweat as well. Renard's sword was at his waist.

"There were just...some desert lagomorphs!"

"And?"

"And...that's it."

Now Renard furrowed his brow. "Desert lagomorphs are harmless. It must have been something else."

"There wasn't anything else! The three of them came out of the bushes-"

"Desert lagomorphs don't travel in groups." Renard interrupted.

"But...there were three of them! They were carrying fruit, and they were really friendly! They had white fur so I thought they were a subspecies-"

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa! STOP!" Renard shouted. Everyone in the room jumped. "White fur? They had white fur!?"

"Y-Yeah..." Eliza said, shrinking down a little.

"Those aren't desert lagomorphs! They are LUNAR lagomorphs!"

"What's the difference?"

"THERE'S A HUGE DIFFERENCE!" Renard suddenly bellowed. Eliza shrunk down a little, abruptly feeling incredibly guilty. Dinah had trusted her at the oasis, and she had fed them incorrect information.

"Enough!" Colonel Lionheart shouted. "What's the difference?"

Renard off-set his jaw, showing his clear displeasure. "I told all of you to touch nothing! How hard is that to do? Desert lagmorphs are harmless. They live alone. They avoid any other living creature. Lunar lagomorphs are the exact opposite! The males live in large groups. It's mating season and they have VERY specific mating practices! They offer a female a piece of fruit and if they accept, they rub their scent all over them. Then later, a large group of them come and take the female to their den. They then spend the whole mating season with them. When they can't find a female lunar lagomorph, they will choose a human woman. They're smart enough to know they have to kidnap them to make them go with them."

Eliza began to go pale. She could feel her guts tie into knots. Renard gave her an angry stare.

"Did this corporal take the fruit?" he growled.

"Y-yes..." Eliza said weakly.

"And did the lagomorph rub all over her?"

"Yes..." The first lieutenant shrunk down so low that she actually look a foot shorter. This was all her fault. She had handed this woman over to some monsters.

Renard rolled his eyes and threw up his hands. "Touch nothing! And what did you guys do? You pet the rabbits that find people by scent! You wanna blame me for all of these mistakes? You guys are...!"

"Okay! Okay!" Talia shouted. "We get it! We messed up!"

Renard shut his trap, but still glared at Eliza. Colonel Lionheart watched the scene carefully. He didn't know who he wanted to yell at more, Renard for not warning them, or Eliza for not following orders. Before he could blow up, another soldier entered the tent and went around Renard.

"Pardon me for interrupting!" he declared. He was carrying a breastplate, the symbol of a burning phoenix on it. "We found this, along with a whole suit of armor at the edge of the camp." Lionheart's eyes gazed over the breastplate, as if it were an insult.

"What does this mean?" Lionheart asked, his eyes going back to Renard.

"She's lighter without her armor." the fox-man replied simply.

The colonel growled a little under his breath. His eyes shot to Eliza, whose face was completely white. "Lieutenant Bevens. Organize a search. We've lost enough troops to incompetence, I'm not willing to lose another. If they're small, they couldn't have gone far."

Renard let out a grunting laugh. Every eye turned back to him again.

"Have something to add?" Lionheart demanded.

"Lunar lagomorphs are incredibly smart." he replied as he turned to the soldier who brought the breastplate. "Did you see any tracks around the armor?"

"No." he replied.

"That's because they covered them, and considering there are twenty to thirty per den, I'd estimate they can move pretty fast with a human body."

Lionheart narrowed his eyes, feeling his guts boil. Everyday he lost someone else. The monsters were picking them off, and there was a monster right in front of them.

"Eliza, organize the search." Lionheart ordered. "You better find her."

"Yes sir." Eliza said quietly. She turned and dashed out of the tent, eager to be away from this.

"All officers dismissed." the colonel said. The rest of the officers filed out of the room. Talia felt incredibly afraid to leave. Renard's lack of sleep had made him a supremely unpleasant person, and the colonel looked ready to pop. She was actually terrified they would come to sword blows. She lingered a little longer than the others, but ended up leaving just the same. The only people in the tent were Colonel Lionheart, Renard, and his incredibly terrified assistant Catarina.

"Lunar lagomorphs." the colonel began. "You knew about these things and didn't tell us."

"Oh come the fuck on!" Renard said, rolling his eyes. "I told them to touch nothing! Had they ignored those things they would still be here, safe and sound!"

The colonel's eyes lit up with angry fire. He had enough of Renard's disrespect. He drew his sword completely, holding it in front of him.

"How dare you speak of my soldiers like that?" Lionheart demanded.

"They acted stupid, and disobeyed orders that you gave them! How are you angry with me?"

"You are supposed to guide us through this desert!"

"I can't stop stupidity!"

Lionheart came around his desk, marching hard towards Renard. Likely risking her life, Catarina jumped in front of him, for the second time in two days.

"Colonel! Colonel! Please! Don't!" she shouted.

"Out of my way!" Lionheart shouted at her. "I'm sick of this ugly monstrosity disrespecting me, my soldiers, and this campaign!"

"Did you call me "ugly?"" Renard demanded.

"Sir, if he's gone, then how can we find the next oasis?" she asked. "We'll be stuck in the middle of the desert! The Demon King will find us eventually, and we'll be lost! Sir, please, I'm begging you, for the sake of my sister, don't do this!"

Lionheart didn't move for several moments. His furious eyes were glued to Renard. The fox-man had his hand on his own sword, apparently ready to fight. The colonel wanted nothing more than to cut this monster-man down...but he had to keep perspective. This was about more. It was about Marisa, who was still missing, it was about defeating the Demon King, and ridding the world of evil. He was given this task personally...and without completing it he couldn't be forgiven for his past sins.

"I want him out of my sight." Lionheart said.

"I'll remove him!" Catarina replied. She turned to Renard and walked over to him. "Please leave. This situation won't get better."

"That's for sure." Renard barked. Catarina grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out. He went along willingly. The moment they were out of the tent, she turned toward Renard.

"I'm sorry about the colonel." she whispered. "He's lost without my sister. You haven't slept in days. Please. Go get some rest."

Renard stared at her for a moment, as if surprised by her politeness. Then he scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I want sleep anyway." he replied. Then he began marching away. Catarina put her hand to her chest and heaved a sigh. She felt a heavy weight come off her shoulders. Her sister had always spoke incredibly highly of Lionheart, but all Catarina had done since becoming his assistant was put out the fires he started. He was short-tempered, hostile, and unable to put up with mistakes. This wasn't the man Marisa had raved about. All the same, it wasn't like Catarina could quit. She was the only thing keeping Lionheart from killing their only guide. The private steeled her will, turned around, and marched back into the tent. She had work to do.

A good ways from the tent, Eliza stood by herself. She was taking deep breaths, trying to calm the anxiety inside of her. The other disappearances had nothing to do with her. They were either soldiers who were alone, ambushed, or in Oren's case, likely stupid. Lionheart had let the others go, but not this one. His pride couldn't take another loss...and it was Eliza's fault. If she had followed orders, Dinah would still be with them. Eliza tried to keep her tears down as she gazed at the horizon.

Then she stopped. Out in the desert in the setting sun, on top of a dune, was some sort of the creature. The heat haze made it difficult to see, but it was large, and appeared to be on four legs. Something began tickling in Eliza's memory. For a moment, she forgot about all of her pain and humiliation. It couldn't be...it couldn't be! Right at the moment, Renard stomped by her, heading for his tent. Seemingly forgetting their animosity, she ran over to him and grabbed his arm. The fox-man spun around, his teeth bared.

"WHAT?" he shouted.

Eliza ignored his snarling and pointed at the dune in the distance. "That. What's that?" Renard turned his head. He blinked a few times, and then squinted. Even his desert-attuned eyes were having trouble seeing.

"It appears to be...a large dog." he said.

"Dog?" Eliza asked, her eyes sparkling again. "Maybe...a hound?"

Renard cocked his eye and turned to her. "A hellhound? Those have been extinct for centuries. It's probably just a desert wolf."

"That thing looks seven feet tall!" Eliza retorted. "It has to be-" She turned back to the dune. It was gone. "...where did it go?"

"What did I tell you?" Renard asked. "It was just a normal wolf. Leave it alone." The fox-man continued his march. Eliza continued staring at the dune, hoping it would come back.

A hellhound, legends of it had reached the lands across the sea. It was intelligent, incredibly powerful, and capable of fighting up to ten men at a time. It was used in heraldry, flags of armies, and coat of arms. Many children had toys of them, pretending they were fighting alongside them. A hellhound was the first animal Eliza Bevens wanted to chronicle and draw. Renard said that they were gone, but maybe...just maybe...he was wrong. The first lieutenant licked her lips excitedly. She now knew where she wanted to begin her search.

Talia didn't feel good about just leaving Renard in that deadly situation. All the same, she couldn't defy orders and refuse to leave the tent. In the end, she went to Renard's tent, not even bothering to stop and get her armor, hoping he would show up in one piece. Thinking he would be gone a long time, she sat down in the middle of the temporary structure. She was already fearing the worst, that soldiers would come by dragging Renard's body, and the last thing she said to him was something awful.

Much to her surprise, Renard entered the tent a short time later. Talia flinched and gazed up with wide eyes.

"Oh!" she shouted. "Y...You're back!"

"Yeah." Renard grunted. Talia could see that his eyes were even more glassy. He looked as if he were completely out of it. He had likely burned his last bit of energy.

"Well...you should get some rest...and I should go..." The captain stopped talking. Without a word, Renard sat beside her. Then he practically fell over, his head landing in her soft lap. Talia jumped, and she darted her face back and forth, terribly confused. "Wha...wha...what are you doing!?"

"Make sure Colonel Blowhard doesn't kill me in my sleep." Renard muttered.

"O...Okay..." Talia replied weakly.

"It's nice to have a friend that isn't a weird doll-man." Renard muttered even quieter. He was going to sleep rather quickly. Talia didn't move for several moments. The fox-man was just exhausted, that's why he was acting weird. More than that, she was pretty sure he had called her his friend. She wasn't a doll-man, or whatever he said. Talia slowly lowered her hands, and a smile came over her face. Renard actually looked pretty cute while he was sleeping.

"Yeah, it's good to have friends." Talia said. Renard didn't reply. She raised her hand up and began stroking his head repeatedly.

"I'm not a pet dog." Renard said.

"Sorry!" Talia cried, raising her hands again. Renard didn't say anything the rest of the night, he only quietly snored.

*

Eliza organized a few search teams. She sent them out in every direction, telling them to stay together and look for signs of rabbit-men. Eliza, however, took her group to the dune where she had seen that giant creature. As she went over the top of the dune, she had hoped to find signs of her mythical creature. She was disappointed however. There was a light breeze going through the desert, and by the time she got to the dune, the tracks were gone. As the other crusaders in her group were searching the ground for lagomorph tracks, Eliza was scanning the horizon. There had to be some sign of it somewhere. Even if it were a giant wolf, it couldn't disappear that easily. As the lieutenant craned her neck, she spotted an outcropping of rocks, some distance away. If the hellhound was coming for water, it was probably scared away by the army. It could be hiding nearby, waiting for them to leave...

"Hey!" Eliza shouted to the other soldiers. "Let's split up and go in different directions. I'll head over to that outcropping! You guys heard that way, that way, and that way."

"But you said we shouldn't split up..." one of the soldiers began.

"I changed my mind!" Eliza cried abruptly. "Meet back here in twenty minutes! Go!" The lieutenant turned and ran, bolting as fast as she could toward the rocky outcropping. The other soldiers watched her go for a few moments. Then one of them grunted and rolled his eyes.

"Crazy bitch."

When Eliza reached the outcropping, she was sweaty and out of breath. All the same, she was too excited to stop. She began searching around the large rocks, trying to find signs of any canine activity. There weren't that many rocks to begin with, and she quickly discovered that there was nothing there. Eliza suddenly felt a great weight on her shoulders. The pain of losing Dinah was hitting her again. If she could obsess about hellhounds, she didn't have to think about it. Suddenly feeling bad that she wasn't looking for her subordinate, Eliza sighed and sat on a rock. She put her hands on her chin, and prepared to mope. She casually turned her head to the side.

All the breath left her body. Somehow, it was only ten feet from her. Standing in the desert sand, staring right at her, was a huge dog monster. It was indeed seven feet tall. It was completely black, down to it's eyes. It's mouth was open, panting in the heat. It's eyes were glaring right into hers. It was intelligent, so very, very intelligent. It was like she was staring into the eyes of a human. It had muscular shoulders, and huge front paws. According to legend, those paws were prehensile and they could use them to grab as well as fight enemies.

"Oh...my...god..." Eliza said weakly. They stared at each other for a few more moments. Eliza suddenly couldn't feel her legs, and she was very dizzy. She might even pass out.

Then the hellhound made a grunting noise at her. Casually, it turned and began walking away, as if it didn't have a care in the world. Eliza watched it trot away, still completely numb. When her senses returned, she hopped off the rock. She glanced between the hellhound and where the army was camped several times. This was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. This could be the last hellhound! Eliza gulped, wiped the sweat from her brow, and began running after the huge dog.

*

Dinah slowly opened her eyes. There was something cold on the back of her skull, and her head was throbbing. Slowly, the crusader began to regain senses. At first, her entire vision was filled with black dots. When those faded, it was fuzzy for several moments before her sight returned to normal. She was staring at a stone ceiling. Dangling from that stone ceiling were several crystals that were glowing. That was weird. Wasn't she supposed to be in her tent?

She slowly lifted her head up, groaning as she did so. The cold left the back of her head. She turned to see what it was. It appeared to be a bag...filled with ice. Ice? In the desert? How!? Dinah blinked and looked around. Then she immediately became uncomfortable.

She was surrounded by those lagomorphs. There were dozens of them, and they were slowly noticing she was awake. They were surrounding her, giving off their high-pitch noises. Dinah gulped, lifted her hand up, and rubbed the back of her head. There was a knot there. That was right! Someone hit her there! Someone...or something.

A streak of fear went through the crusader. She was petting one of these rabbit-men, and then they hit her over the head. Why? Why would that do that? The dozens of lagomorphs were shuffling forward, step by step. Dinah quickly gazed at her surroundings. She was in a cave, and the only light was from the crystals above her head. She was either deep in the cave, or they had blocked the entrance, as everything else around was dark. The cave also had to be pretty deep, considering these rabbit-men had access to ice. Dinah attempted to curl up a little, so the lagomorphs wouldn't touch her. That was when she realized something even more worrying, she was naked.

"Uh..." Dinah began. "Uh...good rabbit...things. Niiiiiice rabbit things. Um...how about you just let me go, huh?" That was a long shot, but she had to try. There was an abrupt, loud squeaking noise. The dozens parted. A single lagomorph hopped through. This one was taller than all the others who were two feet tall. This one was three feet. It hopped right up to Dinah and began bobbing it's head back and forth. It then hopped over to her head. Dinah cringed, but the lagomorph's hand gently began running over the knot on her head. The crusader flinched in pain, but was surprised by the rabbit-man's gentleness. Was it...checking on her?

"It's...it's fine." Dinah said nervously. "It's just a little sore." The large lagomorph's blue eyes met hers. He let out a squeak and twitched his nose. It understood her, she could tell. "Okay, I'm fine. Now if you guys could just let me go..."

Then they all leapt at her. Dinah let out a shriek, but she was instantly overwhelmed. She tried to flail her arms, but in a matter of moments, they had seized her and held her down. They were small, but they were strong. She was suddenly pinned against the ground.

"Hey! Let me go! Let me..." Dinah got a rude surprise. One of the lagomorphs leaned over her face and mashed it's lips against hers. The crusader was so surprised, she didn't even fight it. The creature's tongue instantly began flicking inside of her mouth. It was such a human action, that she was briefly confused. For several moments, it continued the deep kiss before pulling it's mouth away, a strand of saliva following after it. It was the big one. He licked his lips and wiped his mouth. Dinah appeared more confused than ever. Then the big one turned it's head and let out a squeak.

Dinah yipped as all the other lagomorphs moved. One of them hopped over to her face and mashed her into another kiss. Two went for her breasts, wrapping their mouths around the mounds. Two others went for her lower body. Much to her shock, all the lagomorphs moved in unison, lifting her legs and waist off the ground. Dinah could feel something fuzzy shove it's way into her folds. Something else furry spread her ass cheeks apart. In a matter of moments, she was completely covered in tongues.

At Dinah's mouth, the lagomorph was expertly kissing her. The crusader was loathed to admit it, but it was actually one of the best kisses she had ever received. The way the creature moved it's lips and tongue against her was perfect...and filled with passion. It even gripped the sides of her cheeks, as a lover would. The lagomorph's tongue gently kneaded hers, as if begging to play. Perhaps by instinct, Dinah reciprocated. Her own muscle danced with the rabbit-man's, getting some weird joy out it.

The two lagomorphs at her chest ran their tongues over her sensitive nipples. They were gentle, making sure not to irritate the sensitive flesh. As goosebumps ran over Dinah's body, her peaks hardened in their mouths. One of them circled his tongue around the sharpening peak. He teased it expertly, sending tingles down Dinah's body. The other wrapped his lips around his own point and sucked on it. He pulled his head back slightly, yanking the flesh gently. With both of them working in tandem, Dinah's chest was sending sparks of pleasure up her body, whether she wanted them to do it or not.

One lagomorph had it's furry face shoved into her pussy. Another had shuffled it's way under her ass, and was running it's tongue against her anus. The one at her folds spread them apart with his tiny hands. He shoved his nose into her slit. His tongue began rotating around the sensitive flesh. The woman's canal began to quiver, unable to ignore the pleasure her whole body was experiencing. As her juices began to ooze from the hole, the rabbit-man lapped at, as if it were some sweet nectar. He then put his lips against the flesh and sucked at just the right intensity. The pink flesh of the canal quivered again, greatly pleased.

At her ass, the lagomorph rotated his muscle around the sensitive hole, which was, at the time, resisting him. Slowly, the pleasure that was overwhelming Dinah's whole body made her relax. The gentle coaxing his tongue was giving the sensitive orifice caused the muscles around it to relax. The hole began twitching open and closed. The lagomorph didn't waste the opportunity. His tongue gently pierced through her anus. His appendage wiggled around the insides, teasing the delicate flesh. He coated her in his saliva. He pressed his lips against her hole, allowing his tongue to reach even deeper. With both the lagomorphs at her pussy and ass, the pleasurable tingling had taken over her completely.

In a very short time, Dinah's entire body was dancing with overwhelming pleasure. She tried to resist it, but it was beyond useless. Each and every one of the lagomorphs was incredibly skilled. Moreover, they were holding her arms and legs, not allowing her to cover any of her vital areas. Feeling the heat inside of her build, the crusader knew that an orgasm was coming. She whined against the lagomorph against her mouth. She attempted to kick and swing her arms. Instead, the rabbit-men doubled down, holding her even harder. An additional one hopped onto her stomach. He leaned over to her engorged clit, which was throbbing for attention. He happily obliged, extending his tongue and gently rotating around it. Dinah screamed and bucked. The tingling pleasure washed over in waves, bigger and bigger. There was no escape from it. Instinctively, the crusader began bucking her hips against all of the rabbit-men. She gasped through her nose and shrieked against the tongue in her mouth. She arched her back, as her inner canal began flexing and throbbing. The rabbit-men let go of her enough for her to thrust her hips up. Her fluids gushed against the lagomorph at her pussy. He opened his mouth and happily drank.

None of the rabbit-men stopped their pleasurable actions through her whole orgasm. Dinah's climax seemed to go on forever, as orgasmic bliss came in waves over and over again. Stars exploded in her eyes as she lost complete control of her body. For several moments, she felt as if she had melted, and her brain was mush. Until after what seemed like an eternity, she finally slumped.

She couldn't feel her legs at all. Her entire body was like jelly, limp and tingling. It took her several moments for her wits to return. It was then that she realized that most of the rabbit-men had gotten off her body, at least all the sensitive parts. They were only holding onto her arms and legs...and they had spread the latter apart. Dinah lifted her head to see that the big lagomorph was now between her hips, and he was sporting an erection.

Dinah's eyes widened. It was surprisingly large, considering it must have been in his body when he wasn't aroused. It was also very human-like, meaning that these creatures were likely descendants of the demon king. This three-foot lagomorph was probably the leader, ordering the others around. He got the first turn. The crusader began to buck, trying to get free. More of the lagomorphs leaped onto her limbs, rendering her unable to move. Dinah grit her teeth angrily.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she growled. "All I did was take some fruit! You sniffed me and I..." Something clicked in Dinah's brain. __Where__ had the lagomorph sniffed her? It was between her legs. She thought it was just being curious. __What__ was it smelling for? A horrific thought went through the crusader's head. When was her last period? About two weeks ago. That meant...that right now...that was why they wanted her!

"No!" Dinah screamed. "No! No! No! Don't!" With all of her might, she managed to moved her arms and legs. The largest rabbit-man let out a high-pitch squeak. Several more of the lagomorphs jumped on her, grabbing her stomach, hips, and head. She was completely paralyzed. The large lagomorph grabbed his sizable shaft. He began to position it at her slit, which she was trying to keep away from him. She wasn't succeeding, as the head of his erection entered her lips. He motioned a few of the lagomorphs away and grabbed her hips.

"No! NO! DON'T!"

The rabbit-man thrust forward. Dinah let out a shriek and contorted her body. It didn't hurt, at all. Her pussy was completely soaked from her previous orgasm, and it wasn't her first time. All the same, she could feel the lagomorph's hard dick inside of her. He held her still for a few moments. Then he leaned his head back and let out a satisfied sigh, as if he were letting off a great weight. The crusader didn't have time to ponder it too much. The big one lowered his head, licked his lips, and began thrusting.

That was when Dinah realized something she should have before. These rabbit-men had powerful legs. She gasped when his first few powerful thrusts hit her. The pleasurable sparks had returned. Each time their hips met, there was a wet, slapping noise that echoed around the cave. All the other lagomorphs stared at her with hungry eyes. All of them were now sporting their own erections, throbbing eagerly. She couldn't worry about that however, as every time the rabbit-man's shaft pierced through her canal she let out a gasp. It was not out of pain, but pleasure. She couldn't control it. With every slippery thrust of his dick into her folds, a hail of sparks went up her body, hitting her brain. She could feel the heat from the other lagomorph's all around her. They were becoming heavily aroused.

The big rabbit-man lowered one of his hands. His small fingers found her love button, still engorged from the last pleasure she received. As he pounded into her, his nimble digits played with her clit. Dinah bit her lip and tried to hide her whining voice. She could feel the build-up of a climax once again. The tingling in her folds intensified with every invasion of his hard rod. His delicate teasing of his fingers only made the pleasure even more intense. Against her will, Dinah began to arch her back and her brain numbed.

For the very first time, the big lagomorph appeared to smile. He squeaked something out, and shifted his position. The rabbit-men released one of her legs. The big one lifted it up, wrapped his arms around it, sat on her other leg, and began pounding into her at another angle. Rather than fight with her newly-released leg, Dinah's entire body was quivering. Her legs were tingling and her hips twitched against his thrusts. Having completely lost her senses, she was moving in concert with his actions, trying to reach another peak. Knowing how good the last one was, her numb brain only wanted another. She didn't notice that the lagomorph's thrusts were becoming erratic, and his own body was quivering. Dinah whined louder and louder with each passing thrust. Finally, she opened her mouth and screamed. The warmth exploded inside of her and she was washed over in pleasure.

As if it were planned, all of the lagomorphs let go of her at once. Her body acted on instinct. Her arms shot up and wrapped around her three-foot mate. Her legs locked around his lower back. She ground her hips against him, as her juices gushed and her eyes exploded into stars. Her inner flesh throbbed and coiled around his dick, gushing her hot fluids. Dinah continued bucking her hips, trying to prolong the pleasure as long as she could. Finally, she relaxed, still clinging to the big rabbit-man.

She heard a loud moan. She turned her eyes downward. The big rabbit-man and thrown his head back, which was right in her face. His eyes were closed in bliss and he was letting out a very adorable squeaking noise. His entire body quivered, including his adorable bunny tail, which was twitching excitedly. In her very sensitive afterglow, Dinah could feel his dick swell and throb. Before she could gather her wits enough to do anything, she felt something warm gush into her canal. The crusader froze, holding the lagomorph like she were his lover. The rabbit-man thrust against her over and over, coating her insides in an impressive amount of cum. She could feel her pussy fill up with the hot magma, as he never seemed to have an end. Finally, however, he collapsed, resting against her chest and panting. Dinah felt a chill go down her spine. He had cum inside of her, and she held him while he did it. She slowly let go of him, her entire body suddenly feeling cold. The lagomorph backed away. He pulled his shaft free, making a small popping noise after it. Dinah leaned up and gazed down at her folds. There was a healthy amount of white cum, oozing out of her. These lagomorphs were fertile. They were rabbit people after all.

"No...I didn't mean...you can't...get it out!" She reached down to spread her folds open, to let more of it out. She didn't get the chance to finish. The big lagomorph had backed away, and all the smaller ones instantly jumped her. Dinah suddenly found herself on her back again. She tried to wrench herself free, but she had little strength after the two orgasms. One of the rabbit men sat on her chest and seized her head. She gasped, suddenly seeing a dick in her face. Opening her mouth proved to be a mistake as the shaft was shoved into her. She also felt two small hands on either side of her breasts. Something hot and hard went between her pillowy mounds. She then felt something on her ass cheeks and between her legs. Before she could react, two boiling hot rods were shoved up her ass and into her already-soaked folds.

Before the crusader could do anything, they all began thrusting at once. Her anus, which had been teased into relaxing, easily accepted the lagomorph dick piercing into her. The rabbit-man at her folds didn't seem to care that she was already full of another one's cum, he began to pound her with the reckless abandon the last one did. She could feel the shaft between her breasts began to poke through with every thrust of the rabbit-man's hips. The one at her face began slapping his hips against her lips. His dick beat against her tongue. She tried to move it out of the way, but only ended up licking the head of the shaft. Dinah whined pitifully as she felt the familiar sparks of pleasure beginning to go up her body. Even her ass, something she hadn't used before, seemed to add to her pleasure along with the rest. The crusader could even feel her hands being wrapped around hot dicks, pumping them. She was completely helpless as she was fucked from every conceivable side.

She could feel the lagomorph at her face begin to shake and quiver. He was about to cum! Resisting the climbing pleasure as hard as she could, Dinah jerked her face to the side. The shaking rabbit-man couldn't hold her face well enough, and his dick pulled free. This turned out to be to Dinah's detriment, as he came anyway. She cringed as rope after rope of his semen coated her face, no matter where she attempted to turn it. In a matter of moments, her entire face was soaked. The lagomorph collapsed against her face, not allowing her to see what was happening to her body. This only seemed to add to her pleasure as she felt a tongue teasing her clit again.

The tingling and warmth washed over her. Her body was betraying her, as it reacted to all of the stimulation she was receiving. With the added stimulation of her sensitive button, her back arched again and her legs quivered weakly. The same waves of pleasure went over her yet again. Her juices gushed out of her, a mix of her own fluids and the first lagomorph's semen. She screamed against the stomach of the rabbit-man on her face. As Dinah was lost in unwanted bliss, she could feel the lagomorphs around her legs shake and quiver. Her insides were flooded with warmth, as she was filled with their ample jizz from both ends.

Dinah collapsed, gasping and covered in sweat. It was useless. There were too many of them, and she was too exhausted. With every climax she was losing strength. At this point, she could barely move. Someone moved the rabbit-man on her face. The moment her face was free, the lagomorph at her breasts was pounding out his own climax. Her breasts were coated in his semen in a matter of seconds. For his final few squirts, he pushed the head of his dick through her mounds. A few strands of his cum splattered on her face, further soaking it. She could even feel the dicks in her hands expand and then coat her with their own semen. Dinah was beyond fighting. Instead, she was laying limply, trying to catch her breath.

She wasn't going to get a break. More lagomorphs leaped onto her body. Much to her horror, the big one had jumped back in too, heading for her pussy again. They could go more than once!

"No...please...I can't move..." Her whining was ignored. A shaft pierced into her mouth, silencing her. She could feel their dicks pierce into her pussy and ass. Two lagomorphs each positioned themselves on either side of her breasts. Both of them were thrusting inside, brushing their own dicks together. None of them seemed to care that she was covered in semen. They were all moving in once concerted effort. She felt the unwanted tingling welling again. This time her body only weakly twitched under all of their furry bodies. All she could feel was pleasure wash over her, as their hot essence poured all over and in her. All she could think before her she lost her senses was: she shouldn't have pet the rabbits.

chapter five and final chapter will be posted later today.


End file.
